


Another Day, Another Diversion

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's in danger again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Diversion

"Killing me won't do the slightest good." Jo wondered how convincing she was sounding. "I've told UNIT everything."

"And yet, you came back here." Sir Giles kept his gun aimed steadily at her. "It really won't do. You haven't told anyone, and you never will."

There was a knock at the door.

"Can I do you now, sir?" a cheerful voice asked.

"Get out—"

Taking advantage of Sir Giles's distraction, Jo grabbed his gun arm. The struggle that followed was brief, but decisive.

Jo smiled at her rescuer.

"Doctor?" she said. "I think you _enjoy_ dressing up as a charlady."


End file.
